Das Wunder des Herzens
by Nea-9
Summary: Meine erste CSIfic. Lasst euch überraschen, aber soviel verrate ich: GSR
1. Chapter 1

A/N: CSI oder die Charaktere hier gehören mir nicht. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus, um meiner abwegigen Fantasie freien Lauf zu lassen. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt.

Das Wunder des Herzens

Das einzige Gefühl das ihn durchströmte, war ein dumpfer, heißer Schmerz. Es existierte nichts in seiner Welt außer diesem Gefühl des Schmerzes.

Und Dunkelheit.

Die Dunkelheit war überall. Um ihn herum, in ihm drin. Es war ihm, als hätte jemand die Welt einfach abgestellt.

Der Schmerz, der vorwiegend in seinem Kopf wütete, veränderte sich. Es war kein dumpfes Pochen mehr, jetzt schien er wie Ströme heißer Lava durch in hindurch zufließen. Am liebsten hätte er geweint, wusste aber nicht genau, wieso.

Mit der Veränderung des Schmerzes ging urplötzlich noch eine andere einher, eine, mit der er wohl nie gerechnet hätte.

Die Geräusche kamen zurück in seine dunkle Welt. Laute, undefinierbar und verwirrend, erfüllten seinen Geist.

Da war ein Kratzen, ein Schaben, ein Rascheln, ein Donnern und ein Beben. Stimmen begannen sich unter die Klänge zu mischen, oder besser gesagt, die Stimmen legten sich über die Klänge.

Er verstand nicht, was gesprochen wurde, nur die Melodie der Worte berührte ihn. Es mussten mehrere Menschen sein, die sich da unterhielten, mindestens zwei.

Die Stimmen waren grundverschieden. Eine war tief, ruhig, sie sprach nicht viel, sie wechselte dauernd ihre Position, schien sich zu bewegen.

Die andere Stimme war ganz anders. Ebenso ruhig zwar, doch schien sie ihm melodischer, angenehmer.

Dann, urplötzlich, verstummten die Stimmen, und die anderen Töne kamen zurück. Wahre Klangstürme brachen auf ihn herein, er fühlte sich überwältigt von all diesen Eindrücken, es war so laut, sein Kopf schmerzte, eine Hitze breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus, er wollte einfach nur weg. Er zuckte, versuchte zu entkommen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Erneut spürte er, wie sich etwas in der Welt veränderte, sie bewegte sich. Oder bewegte ER sich etwa? Etwas Sanftes, Kühles berührte sein Gesicht, das Feuer in seinem Kopf ließ etwas nach.

Aber nicht nur der Schmerz ging zurück, auch die Geräusche wurden leiser. Was ihm bis jetzt fast unerträglich schien, wurde zu einem unbedeutenden Nebenaspekt.

Denn da war nun ein Klang, der alles andere unbedeutend machte. Er war von so filigraner Gestalt, eigentlich hätte er ihn gar nicht hören dürfen. Aber er hörte ihn. Der Klang blieb konstant, ließ niemals nach und dominierte alles.

Es war das weiche Schlagen eines menschlichen Herzens. Eines Herzens, das mit keinem anderen hätte verglichen werden können, so einzigartig war es. Gerne hätte er gewusst, wem dieses Herz gehörte.

Und als ihn die erlösende Wärme dieses Gedankens erfüllte, wurde er zurückgestoßen in die Wirklichkeit.

Gil Grissom wachte auf. Seine Augen mussten sich erst an das helle Sonnenlicht gewöhnen, das den Raum erfüllte. Seine Pupillen verengten sich, er musste mehrere Male blinzeln, um überhaupt etwas sehen zu können.

Seine blauen Augensterne fanden sich konfrontiert mit einem anderen Augenpaar. Die Sonne ließ ein goldbraunes Licht in ihnen aufleuchten, nie hatte er Augen gesehen, die soviel Wärme ausstrahlten wie diese. Der erotische Schwung der Augenbrauen verstärkte dieses Bild noch.

Da wurde ihm bewusst, dass diese Augen fähig waren, Gefühle auszudrücken, die weit jenseits seines Verständnisses lagen.

„Da is' er ja wieder!" rief die Besitzerin des Augenpaares und wirkte dabei gleichzeitig belustigt und erleichtert.

Sara! Ihr Lächeln hätte er wahrscheinlich überall erkannt. Grissom versuchte zu sprechen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

„Bleib ganz ruhig liegen, der Rettungssanitäter kommt gleich. Streng dich nicht an, du hast einen ganz schönen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen!" Sie hielt ihn fast beschützend in ihren Armen, manchmal schienen ihre Fingerspitzen sogar über sein Gesicht zu streicheln.

Grissom holte tief Luft und stemmte sich etwas hoch.

„Hab ich dir nicht gerade gesagt, dass du liegen bleiben sollst, Dickkopf?" fragte sie, ließ ihn aber gewähren.

„Was…" seine Stimme hörte sich heiser und gebrochen an, er brachte kaum ein weiteres Wort heraus.

„Du kriegst gleich etwas kaltes Wasser und deinen Kopf wird sich auch jemand ansehen." erklärte sie weiter.

Wie auf Kommando betraten da Nick und Greg den Raum mit einem Rettungssanitäter im Schlepptau.

„Griss, du bist wieder wach! Gut!" grinste Nick.

„Wow, Mann, das war das übelste Self-knock-out das ich je gesehen habe!" Greg grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, aber auch die beiden Männer schienen erleichtert, ihren Chef wieder wach zu sehen.

„Was…was ist denn eigentlich passiert?" fragte Grissom, als der Sanitäter anfing, die Platzwunde auf seinem Kopf zu säubern.

„Das Opfer hat eine Katze, sie hatte sich hinter einem der Möbel versteckt. Du musst sie erschreckt haben, jedenfalls ist sie dir direkt vor die Füße gesprungen, du bist gestolpert und mit dem Kopf gegen die Tischkante geknallt." erläuterte Sara das Geschehene.

Langsam nahm die Welt um Grissom wieder ihre richtige Gestalt an, er konnte sich sogar bruchstückweise erinnern.

„Oh." war das Einzige, was ihm aber hierzu einfiel.

„Sir, Sie müssen genäht werden, glauben Sie, dass Sie aufstehen können?" fragte ihn der Sanitäter.

„Ja…ja, ich glaube, es geht schon."

Langsam stand Grissom auf und ging, auf den Sanitäter gestützt, nach draußen.

„Okay Jungs, die Pause ist vorbei. Ich schätze mal, wir müssen hier weitermachen!" Sara erhob sich anmutig vom Boden und lächelte ihre Kollegen an.

„Yes, Sir, Cornell, Sir!" Greg salutierte vor Sara, und diese fing an zu lachen.

* * *

Grissom hielt sich einen Eisbeutel gegen den Kopf, um zu verhindern, dass er anschwoll wie eine Melone.

Vom Rettungswagen aus beobachtete er, wie Nick, Greg und Sara das Haus des Opfers verließen. Sie hatten Fotos gemacht und alle Beweise eingetütet. Er konnte richtig stolz auf sein Team sein. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Er seufzte leise. Gott sei Dank hätte ihm der Sanitäter nach dem Nähen gleich ein paar starke Kopfschmerztabletten gegeben, also hielten sich seine Schmerzen sehr in Grenzen.

Er sah zu, wie Sara ihren Kollegen half, alle ihre Utensilien zu verstauen. Dann streckte sie sich leicht und trank einen Schluck aus ihrer Wasserflasche. Greg legte ihr kameradschaftlich den Arm um die Schultern und ging mit ihr um die Autos herum.

Grissom konnte sich an kaum etwas erinnern, was mit seinem Unfall zu tun hatte, geschweige denn mit seiner Ohnmacht. Nur eines hatte sich tief in seinem Gehirn festgesetzt. Ein einziges Geräusch. Das sanfte Schlagen von Saras Herz.

* * *

Okay, das ist meine erste CSI-fic. Sagt mir bitte, was ihr denkt, und ob ich weiter schreiben soll! Nea. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: CSI oder die Charaktere hier gehören mir nicht. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus, um meiner abwegigen Fantasie freien Lauf zu lassen. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt.

Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei allen bedanken, die mir eine review geschrieben haben. Alle haben mich sehr gerührt und ich hätte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie alle so positiv ausfallen würden. Vielen Dank!

Kleiner Tipp für das zweite Kapitel: Langsam lesen und Lieblingsmusik hören! Das ist nämlich nie falsch:D

Das Wunder des Herzens 2

Die Wunde an seinem Kopf war zu einem dünnen, roten Strich geworden. Es tat weh, wenn er sie mit seinen Fingerspitzen berührte.

Er konnte sich immer noch nicht richtig erklären, was vorletzte Nacht in dem Haus passiert war. Der Unfall an sich war ihm egal. Was ihn wach gehalten hatte, war der Gedanke an Sara, wie sie gehalten hatte, wie sie auf ihn hernieder geblickt hatte. Er hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen und einen Engel gesehen.

Grissom seufzte und blickte sein Spiegelbild etwas müde und bedrückt an. Er wusch sich die Hände ein zweites Mal, bevor er dann die Herrentoilette verließ und versuchte, mental mit der letzten Nacht abzuschließen, die er gerade hinter sich gebracht hatte.

Langsam ging er durch die Gänge, sein Blick streifte die Menschen nur, die ihm begegneten, er wunderte sich, warum er eigentlich fähig war, den Gruß dieser Menschen zu erwidern. Niemanden sah er richtig an. Niemanden.

Bis sein Blick doch hängen blieb.

Sara, Greg und Warrick hatten sich im Breakroom niedergelassen, alle drei tranken sie Kaffe aus blauen Tassen und unterhielten sich angeregt über irgendein Thema, welches nichts mit der Arbeit zu tun haben schien, denn alle trugen sie ein Lächeln im Gesicht.

Sara war gerade dabei, ihren Kollegen etwas zu erklären, als es geschah.

Sie stellte ihre Tasse auf dem Tisch ab, gestikulierte kurz mit den Händen – und zeichnete ein imaginäres Kreuz über die Stelle, wo sich ihr Herz befand.

_Ich schwöre_.

Es war wie ein Tritt in den Magen für Grissom. Endgültig verlor alles in seiner Welt die Bedeutung, wäre alles um ihn herum plötzlich in Flammen aufgegangen, Grissom hätte es nicht gemerkt.

Es gab nur mehr noch diese junge Frau. Diese eine, viel zu junge Frau.

Ihre braunen Rehaugen, der Ausdruck ihres Gesichtes, der von purer Intelligenz sprach, die nackte Haut ihrer Unterarme, der schlanke Oberkörper.

Dieses Herz, das da schlug, dieses Herz, das ihn in tiefer Dunkelheit gefunden hatte. Am liebsten hätte er ihr zugerufen, sie solle nicht aufhören, alles, nur nicht aufhören.

Er wusste selbst nicht genau, was er damit meinte, verschwendete aber nicht den kleinsten Gedanken daran.

_Ich_ _schwöre_.

Diese eine Geste hatte ihn aus den Fugen geworfen, und er wusste nicht, warum.

_Ich schwöre_.

Ein lautes Krachen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Erschrocken fuhr er herum, bemerkte dann zu seiner Beruhigung, dass nur jemand etwas umgestoßen hatte, und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den drei Menschen im Breakroom zu, aber auch diese hatten den Lärm wahrgenommen.

Sara sah auf und erblickte Grissom, der komplett tatenlos im Gang herumstand. Ein belustigtes Lächeln verzog ihre Lippen. Sie stand auf und kletterte über Gregs Beine, wie immer kam es dem jungen Mann nicht in den Sinn, ihr einfach auszustellen.

Im Gang blieb sie direkt vor ihm stehen. „Hey Grissom!" grüßte sie ihn auf ihre typische Art und lächelte ihn an.

„Guten Tag, Sara!" erwiderte dieser ebenso freundlich, in Gedanken betrachtete er ihr Haar, wunderte sich, wie lang es geworden war.

„Ich wollte dir das Buch zurückgeben, das du mir geliehen hast. Das war echt interessant!" sie lächelte noch breiter.

„Das freut mich aber, ich war mir sicher, es würde dir gefallen." er sprach seltsam leise, als wolle er nicht, dass jemand anderes ihn hörte, und fühlte sich plötzlich verlegen.

„Ja, das hat es! Und es gibt so vieles, das ich mit dir besprechen muss! Natürlich habe ich alle wichtigen Stellen mit Textmarker hervorgehoben, und Eselsohren in die Seiten gemacht, damit ich ja alles wieder schnell finde!"

Grissoms eigenes Herz blieb für mindestens eine Sekunde stehen. „W…was hast du…?" der Widerwillen und der Unglaube in seine Stimme ließ ihn kaum einen Satz formen.

„Jaja! Blöderweise ist mir dann eine ganze Kanne Kaffee umgefallen und alles ist übers Buch drüber. Aber so schlimm ist das ja auch nicht, jetzt hat es einen echt antiken Grauschleier!"

Sara musste sich fast auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Grissoms Gesicht hatte einen absolut geschockten Ausdruck angenommen, seine Augen waren groß wie Untertassen und seine Unterlippe zitterte leicht. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn jetzt in den Arm genommen. Er sah aus, als wäre er kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Grissom."

„Ehm, w..was?"

„Dem Buch geht es gut!" ein etwas süffisanter Ausdruck machte sich auf ihren Zügen breit. „Das war nur ein Scherz."

Damit zog sie das besagte Buch unter ihrer Jacke hervor und reichte es ihm. Es sah wirklich einwandfrei aus.

Sie lächelte ihn an, drehte sich um und ließ ihn einfach stehen.

* * *

Als er endlich wieder in seinem Büro saß, berührte er zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend die genähte Wunde an seiner Stirn. Und zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend wanderten seine Gedanken zu Sara. Er verstand sie einfach nicht. Sie war ein Mysterium für ihn, einfach schon aus dem Grund, weil ihre Gedankengänge für ihn oft kaum nachvollziehbar waren. Sara war ein Mensch, der aus dem Bauch heraus lebte. Er bewunderte das an ihr, er selbst hätte dazu viel zu viel Angst gehabt. Sie traf Entscheidungen schnell, manchmal vielleicht zu schnell, aber immer aus vollem Herzen. Sie stand hinter den Dingen die sie sagte und tat. Das war mehr, als man von vielen anderen Menschen behaupten konnte.

Was tat er nur? Was geschah mit ihm? Er verstand gar nichts mehr. Seit dem Zeitpunkt als sie ihn gefragt hatte, ob er mit ihr Abendessen wollte, seit diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er sie gemieden. Er konnte sich so etwas nicht erlauben.

Er war ihr Supervisor, ihr Vorgesetzter. So etwas konnte nicht gut gehen. Er war sich seinen Gefühlen nicht sicher, war ihr aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte sie manchmal sogar vollkommen ignoriert.

Auch sie schien sich nach dieser Eskapade von ihm abgewendet zu haben, aber sie vollkommen aus seinem Leben zu streichen, das funktionierte einfach nicht.

Sara…er kannte sie jetzt schon so lange, fast über zehn Jahre. Sie war noch so jung gewesen, als er sie kennen gelernt hatte, fast noch ein halbes Kind. Und dennoch hatte er sich sofort von ihr angezogen gefühlt.

Sie war brillant, keine Frage. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie zu Leistungen fähig war, die ihren Tätigkeitsbereich hier vollkommen überstiegen.

Grissom packte seine Sachen und zog seine Autoschlüssel aus der Tasche. Es war Zeit für ihn, nach Hause zu gehen.

* * *

Er steckte den Schlüssel in das Zündschloss seines Wagens und richtete sich den Rückspiegel neu ein. Da sah er Greg, der ebenfalls zu seinem Wagen ging. Der junge Mann wirkte nervös, wie er es oft war.

Dieses Mal war es allerdings kein Wunder, Grissom konnte es ihm sogar gut nachfühlen. Greg war immer nervös, wenn er vor wichtigen Dingen stand. Und auch Grissom musste gestehen, dass er um nichts in der Welt mit Greg hätte tauschen wollen.

Plötzlich flog die Eingangstür des Labors auf und Sara kam heraus. Sie wirkte im Gegensatz zu Greg und Grissom selbst überhaupt nicht müde.

„Greg, warte!" rief sie und sprintete über den asphaltierten Parkplatz, bis sie Greg erreicht hatte. Dieser war verwundert stehen geblieben und starrte seine Kollegin verdutzt an.

„Sara, was ist denn? Hab ich was vergessen?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht!" beruhigte sie ihn, während sie ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle brachte.

„Ich hab nur gerade gehört, dass Griss dich deinem nächsten Test unterziehen will!"

„Ehm, ja, genau, das stimmt." stotterte Greg etwas verlegen.

Da floss Sara förmlich in seine Arme. Gregs Augen weiteten sich, nur langsam und schüchtern erwiderte er ihre Umarmung. Die Leberflecke auf seiner Wange schienen sich plötzlich viel mehr von seinem Gesicht abzuheben als normal.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du nicht nervös zu sein brauchst. Mach einfach alles so wie immer, dann kann es nur hinhauen!" sie wiegte ihn kurz hin und her, und Greg schien sich etwas zu entspannen.

„Chaka, du schaffst es!" sie grinste fast schelmisch, streichelte mit beiden Händen über Gregs Wangen und entzog sich dann wieder seiner Umarmung. Gleich schnell wie vorher rannte sie wieder zurück in das Gebäude.

Hasch mich, ich bin der Frühling.

Grissom blieb buchstäblich der Mund offen stehen. Die Fingerknöchel seiner Hände wurden weiß, und in dem Moment hätte er wohl alles dafür gegeben, mit Greg tauschen zu können. Alles.

Ich schwöre.

* * *

Okay, Leute, mein zweites Kapitel. Ich war mit total lange nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Entscheidung war, weiter zu schreiben, vor allem, weil mir dieses Kapitel nicht so gut wie das erste erscheint. Und wie immer hoffe ich auf reviews. Sagt mir bitte ganz ehrlich, was ihr denkt! Nea 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: CSI oder die Charaktere hier gehören mir nicht. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus, um meiner abwegigen Fantasie freien Lauf zu lassen. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt.

Das Wunder des Herzens 3

Sara war heute nicht zur Arbeit gekommen.

Sie hatte keine Nachricht hinterlassen, hatte nicht angerufen und niemandem Bescheid gesagt.

Sie ging nicht an ihr Handy und antwortete nicht auf ihren Beeper.

Wer Sara Sidle kannte, wusste, dass dies überhaupt nicht ihre Art war. Sie war verlässlich, verantwortungsbewusst, nahm ihren Job vielleicht noch ernster als ihr Chef Gil Grissom es tat. Genauso wie sie alles in ihrem Leben ernst nahm. Und sie würde niemals einfach so nicht zur Arbeit kommen.

All diese Fakten und Tatsachen waren Grund genug für Grissom und Greg, die momentan gemeinsam mit Sara an einem Fall arbeiteten, sich Sorgen um ihre Kollegin zu machen.

Die beiden waren gerade dabei, das Auto des Opfers aufs Genaueste zu untersuchen, als der jüngste CSI plötzlich innehielt und zu seinem Chef aufsah.

„Sara ist doch nichts Schlimmes zugestoßen, oder?" die Besorgnis in Gregs Stimme war wirklich nicht zu überhören.

Grissom beäugte den jungen Mann von der Seite und seufzte unhörbar. Sara und Greg waren in letzter Zeit ziemlich enge Freunde geworden. Sie teilten persönliche Dinge, riefen sich außerhalb der Arbeit an…und wenn er nur an die Szene auf dem Parkplatz vor ein paar Tagen dachte…

Nach einigem Zögern antwortete Grissom schließlich. „Ich weiß es nicht, Greg, vielleicht ist sie krank. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Sara kann wirklich auf sich selbst aufpassen. Außerdem arbeitet sie in letzter Zeit mal wieder sehr viel. Vielleicht hat sie einfach eine Pause gebraucht."

Der jüngere Mann schaute auf und blickte Grissom mit seinen braunen Augen unergründlich an. „Sara arbeitet so viel weil sie es gerne tut. Diese Arbeit gibt ihr das Gefühl, etwas Gutes zu tun. Für sie ist es keine lästige Pflicht."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick war Grissom sprachlos. Diesmal seufzte er lauter. „Das weiß ich, Greg, das weiß ich."

* * *

Grissoms Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als er durch das Treppenhaus zu Saras Wohnungstür ging.

Er war aufgeregt, besorgt, hatte vielleicht sogar ein bisschen Angst. Aber er musste einfach wissen, was bei Sara los war, und er hatte Greg versprochen, nach ihr zu sehen.

Er zögerte kurz bevor er an ihre Tür klopfte.

Als er keine Antwort bekam und ihm niemand die Tür öffnete, begann sich die Angst in seiner Magengrube zu verdoppeln.

Er klopfte noch mal, diesmal lauter und energischer. Immer noch keine Antwort.

„Sara, bist du da?" rief er und klopfte noch einmal. Seine Stimme hörte sich merkwürdig in seinen eigenen Ohren an. „Sara.."

„He, warum machen sie hier so einen Lärm. Ein paar Leute schlafen hier schließlich noch!"

Grissoms schnellte herum und sah zwei kleine Jungen hinter sich stehen. Beide hatten asiatische Züge, trugen nur Jeans und Unterhemden. Beide waren barfuss. Er vermutete, dass sie Brüder waren, da einer der beiden sicher 5 Jahre älter war als der andere.

Der Ältere nahm den Kleinen an der Hand. „Und was wollen sie überhaupt von Sara?"

Grissom stutzte. Der Junge war sicher nicht älter als 10, aber schon ganz schön forsch.

„Ich und Sara arbeiten zusammen. Sie ist heute aber nicht gekommen, deshalb haben wir uns alle Sorgen gemacht, und jetzt wollte ich sie besuchen."

Das Kind schien zu überlegen, die dunklen Mandelaugen schauten ihn etwas berechnend an.

„Sara ist unsere Nachbarin. Wir wohnen gleich da." Er deutete auf die nächste Apartmenttür.

„Aha, ich verstehe. Und was macht ihr hier in aller Herrgottsfrühe?"

„Unsere Mama macht die Nachtschicht im Supermarkt. Deshalb passt Sara manchmal auf uns auf. Oder wir dürfen nur so in ihre Wohnung. Sie hat nämlich viel mehr CD's als wir und einen größeren Fernseher."

Grissom widerstand nur knapp dem Drang zu lächeln.

„Und wisst ihr, wo Sara jetzt ist, ich würde sie nämlich wirklich gerne sehen."

Das Kind seufzte. Langsam hob es dann den Finger und deutete auf die Stufen, die weiter nach oben führten. „Sehen sie mal auf dem Dach nach. Wenn sie ihre Ruhe haben will, geht sie manchmal da rauf."

„Danke!"

Bevor er noch wusste wie ihm geschah, stieß Grissom schon die Sperrholztür zum Flachdach des Apartmentgebäudes auf. Sara saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf irgendeiner Kiste, die Knie zur Brust gezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen.

Als die Tür gegen die Wand des Aufgangs knallte, schreckte sie auf und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie hatte geweint.

„Sara…was ist denn passiert?" In wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr und kniete sich vor sie.

Sie schien kurz verwirrt zu sein, ihn hier zu sehen, sagte aber nichts.

„Sara…"

„In dieser Stadt kann man die Sterne nicht sehen."

„Sara was redest du denn da?"

„Die Lichter sind alle viel zu hell. Woher soll man denn aber wissen, wo man ist, wenn man die Sterne nicht sieht?" Neue Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen.

Grissom setzte sich neben sie und fing unbewusst an, ihr über das Haar zu streicheln.

„Sara, was ist denn passiert? Du warst heute nicht da, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!"

Sie versuchte, die Tränen hinunter zu schlucken, aber es schien ihr nicht recht zu gelingen. Grissom konnte sich vorstellen, wie sehr sie es hassen musste, vor ihm zu weinen. Es war sicher kein angenehmes Gefühl. Er konnte sich noch so gut an das letzte Mal erinnern…

„Es ist alles gut, Sara, ich…ich bin hier."

Zum ersten Mal schaute sie ihn bewusst an. Eine Träne entkam ihr und rollte über ihre Wange. Sie wischte sie nicht weg.

Eine Welle der Zuneigung durchflutete ihn, schnürte ihm fast den Hals zu. Er wollte sie beschützen. Das, und nicht mehr.

Grissom rutschte ein bisschen näher an sie heran und legte die Arme um sie. Er hatte Lady Heather umarmt, als er sie in der Wüste gefunden hatte und gerade dabei war den Mörder ihrer Tochter auszupeitschen. Im Nachhinein hatte er sich geschämt, dass er für Sara damals nicht dasselbe getan hatte.

Sie versteckte das Gesicht an seiner Brust, als sie sie begriffen hatte, dass er sie umarmte und dass es in Ordnung war.

„Die Frau meines Bruders ist gestorben." Sagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Irgendein Kerl ist auf einer Kreuzung in ihr Auto gefahren. Sie ist mit mir in den Kindergarten gegangen, sie war meine Freundin. Und sie hat gemeinsam mit meinem Bruder ein 3-jähriges Kind."

Mit der linken Hand wischte sie sich die Tränen weg und fuhr sich dann durch die Haare.

„Grissom, warum müssen immer solche Sachen passieren?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sara."

Sie setzte sich plötzlich auf und sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du diesen Satz mal zu mir sagst."

„Ich weiß nicht alles, Sara. Wirklich nicht."

In diesem Moment schien alles zusammenzutreffen. Alle Gefühle, die sie für ihn hatte, alle die er für sie hatte, ihre gemeinsame Geschichte…er dachte an das erste Mal, als er sie in seiner Vorlesung gesehen hatte, als sie nach Vegas gekommen war…und jetzt..

Die Sonne ging auf und tauchte die Welt in ihr warmes Licht, und Grissom lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste Sara.

Als sie an diesem Morgen miteinander schliefen, schien die Welt wieder ein bisschen zu heilen.

Zusammen schliefen sie dann ein, ihre Hand auf seiner Brust, sein Arm um sie geschlungen, ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben. Die Welt wurde wohl wirklich langsam zu einem schöneren Ort.

Als Grissom an diesem Nachmittag wach wurde, war er allein.

* * *

Ok, nach 1000 Jahren mal wieder ein Kapitel. Was haltet ihr davon? Immer her mit den reviews! 


End file.
